1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tracking inventory in a set. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for creating set information for items within an interrogation zone, saving the complete set information, and identifying completeness of the set, either in the same or an alternate interrogation zone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio tag readers can track items in warehouses and stores. Radio tag readers can be used to count items that carry an identical identification radio tag, provided that the identification radio tag is within a radio range of a radio tag reader.
An identification radio tag is a device that receives a radio signal. In response to receiving the radio signal, the identification radio tag transmits a response signal. The response signal can be read by a radio tag reader. The radio tag reader receives the response signal, which can contain identification codes. The radio tag reader can then use the identification codes to identify the item associated with the identification radio tag response signal. Note that the radio tag reader can also be the source of radio signals received by the identification radio tag.
An identification code is a code suitable for identifying an item. The identification code is stored in an identification tag. The identification code is, for example, a universally unique identifier (UUID). Together, the radio identification tag or tags and the radio tag reader are referred to as a radio frequency identification (RFID) system.
Radio frequency identification systems have many uses. For example, a person can quickly count a large number of items accurately using a radio frequency identification system, even though the items may be hidden within boxes or behind other items. Another use for a radio frequency identification system is to indicate whether a tagged item has entered an unauthorized area. For example, a tag reader or an identification tag itself can sound an alarm when a tagged item passes through a checkpoint. This alarm permits a storeowner or operator to know when goods have left the store. However, among the drawbacks to the known art is that it does not allow for the creation of sets using radio frequency identification, and tracking of items using radio frequency identification set information.
Thus, prior art radio frequency identification systems do not provide for creation of sets within an interrogation zone and tracking of those created sets in the interrogation zone. An interrogation zone is a volume of space surrounding a source of one or more interrogate signals. An interrogate signal is a signal adapted such that when one or more identification radio tags receive the interrogate signal, the one or more particular identification radio tags respond by transmitting a predetermined response signal. The predetermined response signal can be a radio signal that includes an identification code, along with other information.
As stated above, currently available systems do not provide an ability to create sets of one or more items using radio frequency identification tags, and to track of items as a complete set using radio frequency identification tags. Thus, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer usable program code to associate distinct items together as a set and to verify completeness of the set within the original interrogation zone or different interrogation zones.